When the Mystic Force Rangers first meet
by Sarah Salvatore 52
Summary: When Nick meets the rest of his "crew"


Samantha Robinson

My creative story

5-31-13

My story is about four teenagers that live in a nice peaceful town named Briarwood. These teens' names are Vida Rocca, Madison Rocca, Xander Bly and Charlie Thorn. There's a new comer in town and his name is Nick Russell. These teens have not met yet but they will. Let me tell the story.

One sunny in Briarwood Nick Russell is riding his motor cycle into town when there is an earth quake. He falls off his bike and his bike gets wrecked. After the earth quake Nick finds himself in Briarwood. He does not know anyone in the city or know his way around. He feels lost until Vida finds him walking alone on the streets. Vida looks at him and says "you must be new in town? My name is Vida." Nick looks at her and says "Hi my name is Nick. I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get a job around here." Vida grabs his hand and brings him to Rock Pourim and brings him inside. Toby the owner looks at her and says "Vida we don't need any more employees. I'm sorry." Then Xander comes out of the back room and says "Toby he looks like he can be a big help around here. Let's see what he can do." Madison is at the front counter and sees Nick and she falls in love with him. Then Chip sees Nick and says "Well buddy welcome to Rock Pourim the best place for all your music needs. I'm Chip and if you need any help just let me know." Nick looks at Chip and smiles. All of a sudden another earth quake happens. Toby pokes his head out of his office and says "everyone take cover." Chip being the weird person he is says "it's the end of the world." Madison grabs him and pulls him under the counter. Vida, Xander and Nick all go into the back room and hide under the counter in there. After the earth quake Toby looks around and says "we have to close early. We have no power now." The teens leave the store and then a strange woman takes them into the woods. These woods are no ordinary woods. They lead into another dimension a magical one. The teens are confused about what's going on. All their lives (minus Nick) they have lived in the city and none of them knew about this magical dimension outside the city. The strange woman says to them "you have been chosen to become heroes. You will become the power rangers." The teens look at her like she's nuts. Nick steps in front and says "lady we don't know you or where we are but we are not and I repeat NOT becoming some kind of super heroes." The lady responds by saying "alright I guess I have no choice but to tell you my name. My name is Udonna. I am a sorceress." The teens all start to laugh expect Nick. He looks at her like he knows her from somewhere. Udonna sees Nick and then she has a mind flash back. She sees her sister holding her baby boy Bowen in a red blanket and he's crying. Her sister gives her the baby and she kisses him good bye. Back in the woods Udonna goes over to the teens and says "take these. You will need them." The teens grab their "mystic morphers" and then Vida says "what are these for?" Udonna says to her "these are for you to become Power Rangers." The teens look at one another and nod their heads. The lady walks away and the teens are all alone again. They don't have any clue what is going on. They just leave the woods like nothing happen. They walk back to Rock Pourim but when they try to open the door they can't because it is locked. Nick looks around and he sees that no one is outside. The teens are really getting scared at this point because they just have no clue about what is going on. Then Madison sees Toby and goes over to him. She looks at Toby and says "Toby it's me Madison." Toby just keeps walking away. She goes back to the group and says "that was weird. Toby never ignores me." The teens leave the city and go back into the woods to start their training. Udonna is at Root Core waiting for them with Clare. Clare looks at the teens and says "Who are you guys?" Nick responds "we are the Mystic Force Rangers I guess." The teens train and train till they are ready to take on the full responsibility of becoming rangers. At the end of the day the teens have won all their fights they have been on. Vida has been turned into a vampire. Nick was possessed by the master. The Mystic Mother was attacked. They met two new people Daggeron and Leanbow. Nick finds out that Udonna and Leanbow are his parents. The teen's lives are just beginning. There will be more challenges that they will have to face.

That's my story hope you liked it!


End file.
